El Club de la Pezuña
by Like
Summary: En el 6º libro, tras el ataque de Fenrir Greyback nadie estaba seguro de si Bill se convertiría en licántropo. El fic comienza en verano, cuando aparecen los primero síntomas y Hermione está pasando unos días en la madriguera...
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y este "fic" está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**El club de la pezuña**

**Prólogo**

Despertó, el sudor frío calando su cuerpo. Se puso en pie y caminó a trompicones, enredándose con las mantas y golpeándose contra la pared. Le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar.

Trató de zafarse del amasijo de tela que enredaba sus pies desnudos y cayó al suelo, arrancando la cortina en un intento de sostenerse. La noche, implacable, se precipitó sobre él a través de la ventana entreabierta, hiriéndole con su luz blanca.

Redonda luz blanca.

Gimió cuando mil dagas se clavaron sin piedad a través de sus ojos, en su cabeza, a lo largo de su médula. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en un violento espasmo, Intentó alzar la cabeza hacia la gélida brisa nocturna, pero algo tiró de él hacia abajo, obligándole a encogerse en una postura imposible.

Dolía, desgarraba, abrasaba.

Y ya no había espacio ni para el deseo de que la tortura terminara, no existía nada más que el dolor.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre él. Entonces todo terminó.

… pip… pip… pip... pip…


	2. Capítulo I La Poción

Mmm… no sé qué he hecho, pero no ha salido el capítulo…

Siento haber tardado tanto… entre la selectividad, el papeleo de la uni y la euforia por estar de vacaciones no me he acercado al teclado XD

chokolatito19, Nimue-Tarrazo y alinapotter, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, siempre anima ver comentarios, la verdad es que no me los esperaba. (Y acordaos de que me encantan las críticas constructivas, no os cortéis, y si veis algún fallo ponedlo :p)

Es verdad que el prólogo era muy corto y apenas había nada de la trama… pero esa era la intención, espero que este capítulo no sea decepcionante y que resulte interesante…

Por las dudas: lo que escribí para el prólogo simplemente describe la 1ª transformación de Bill.

¡Gracias otra vez y un beso!

Y sin más dilación:

**El club de la pezuña**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Cómo está?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Sigue encerrado en su habitación. Ni siquiera Mamá consigue hacerle bajar.

Hermione estaba pasando las últimas semanas de vacaciones en la Madriguera, dentro de poco haría un mes desde la primera transformación de Bill y la familia estaba tensa en espera de la siguiente luna llena.

Partió una de las galletas y la mojó en su vaso de leche, mirando a Ron.

-¿Qué va a hacer mañana?

-No lo sé. Creen que la poción de Lupín podría agravar los síntomas, pero si no la toma volverá al hospital… - Ron suspiró.

– Bill va a tomar esta noche la poción, para ver el efecto… espero que salga bien.- Intervino Ginny.

Ron le dedicó una mirada agria y continuó jugando con la cucharilla.

- Espero que Lupin llegue pronto...

El antiguo profesor, al igual que medio Reino Unido, estaba buscando a Harry por algún lugar de Europa. El muchacho se había marchado a principios de verano, sin avisar a nadie y aún no habían conseguido ponerse en contacto con él.

-¿Ya le habéis avisado?

-Sí, ahora debe de estar saliendo de la Selva Negra para venir hacia aquí. Con un poco de suerte la semana que viene ya habrá vuelto, pero mañana es luna llena…

-No le pasará nada…

-No lo sé. Me preocupa, últimamente está muy raro. No como si estuviera enfermo, sino como si algo estuviera cambiando dentro de él. Ya ni siquiera deja que Fleur se acerque.

Ginny frunció los labios con un gesto de ansiedad, mirando su vaso atentamente.

- Cuando le miras a los ojos… Bueno, asusta. No sé explicar por qué, es como si no quedara nada allá adentro. Charlie también se ha dado cuenta. Quiero decir que ser licántropo no es tan malo¿verdad?- Suspiró.- Mira a Lupín, prácticamente lleva una vida normal… pero con Bill es diferente.

-Supongo que necesita tiempo para aceptarlo, pero se pondrá bien. Además Lupin se convirtió cuando era niño y ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo fue.

-Nunca habla de ello.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, a pesar de no saber si se refería al Weasley o a Remus.

-No te preocupes.

La muchacha apretó el hombro de Ron cariñosamente y se puso en pie, dejando el vaso en la pila.

-Será mejor que subas a dejar tus cosas a la habitación de Gin…

* * *

El Club de la Pezuña

* * *

Hermione despertó en medio de la noche, desorientada. Bostezó y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo. 

Apenas cerró los ojos escuchó de nuevo el sonido que la había despertado. El ruido se repetía insistentemente, le estaba destrozando los nervios. Era un tono agudo y repetitivo, demasiado monótono para un ser humano… quizá fuera un despertador.

El sonido se repetía. Una y otra y otra vez. Aguzó el oído, tratando de identificarlo. ¿Por qué no lo apagaba nadie?

La luz de una luna casi llena atravesaba la ventana abierta, haciendo ondear las cortinas. Se percató de que Ginny respiraba acompasadamente a su lado.

¿Podría ser Bill?

A partir de ese momento el sonido se parecía más a un jadeo que a un aparato mágico.

Se incorporó, escuchando. Le pareció escuchar un gemido. Tenía que ser Bill. ¿Es que nadie lo había oído? Apartó las sábanas y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, dejando la puerta entornada.

El descansillo tenía un resplandor fantasmal aquella noche. Hermione escrutó las sombras, nerviosa, la habitación de Bill estaba vacía.

Un sonido de metal cayendo resonó en el piso de abajo.

* * *

Le ardía el estómago, era como si esa maldita poción le estuviera abrasando por dentro... Estaba claro que no funcionaba. Se marcharía de casa, no sería molestia para nadie. Pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesa, derribando unos cacharros. La fuerte vibración le hizo taparse los oídos, estaba siendo muy torpe, a ese paso despertaría a toda la casa. 

Los escalones crujieron como si estuvieran siendo pisados por alguien de unos 50 kilos. Se volvió, agresivo, escondiéndose en las sombras. Un extraño instinto de caza se estaba apoderando de él.

Demonios, aún no es Luna Llena.

Gruñó, los pasos se detuvieron.

-Márchate.- Órdeno con una voz que no era la suya.

-¿Bill?- Llamó una voz dulce.

La joven se asomó por el vano de la puerta, olía… tan bien.

* * *

No veía nada. Parpadeó, nerviosa, se sentía incómoda, tenía la sensación de que Bill podría atacarla en cualquier momento. 

-¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó nerviosa.- Me había parecido oírte y sólo quería saber si estabas bien…

Avanzó un paso, tanteando el suelo frío con los pies, dubitativa.

-¿Bill?

-No te muevas.

-¿Dónde es…

El ronco gruñido del muchacho la hizo detenerse. Su corazón latía violentamente, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

-¿Bill?- Su voz sonó insegura. Se maldijo así misma por mostrarse tan vulnerable.

-Vete.

Reuniendo valor dio un paso más, consiguiendo distinguir al chico entre las sombras. Respiraba pausadamente por la boca, y apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, apretando las palmas de las manos contra los azulejos.

-¡VETE!

Hermione cerró el puño en el aire, cerca de él. Repentinamente el Weasley se volvió, sus ojos brillaban, anaranjados, en la oscuridad.

La agarró violentamente por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared.

Hermione sintió como si se le escapara el corazón por la boca.

-¡Aaaahhhhh!

Pero el grito no salió de sus labios.

-¡Bill!

Fleur temblaba al otro lado de la cocina.

La mirada de Bill se volvió amarillenta y se estremeció como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Apretó su agarre, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar la puerta trasera de la Madriguera golpeó la pared, dejando correr a Bill hacia el exterior.

-¡Hegmión¿Estás bian?

Fleur la acarició, besándola en la frente y le dio un vaso de agua. Sus manos temblaban.

-Hayy que avisag a los demás. Hayy que buscaglee… ¡No podemoos dejagle igg!

Momentos más tarde la señora Weasley sujetaba a Hermione cubierta por una manta en tanto los demás salían a buscar al muchacho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana, mamá?

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño.

-Habrá que llevarle a la casa de los gritos… al menos de momento.


	3. Capítulo II Huída

**James-hermylove,** gracias por tú review, me alegra que te haya gustado. Seguramente la escenita se repetirá aunque no así exactamente… ¡¡ me encantó el argumento que montaste en un momento!! Aunque no va a ser exactamente así… la esencia del fic ya está pensada.. Bueno, ya irás leyendo :p

**Mira Black-Lupin, **muchas gracias a ti también, espero que te guste cómo se va a desarrollar la idea y que sigas leyendo. ¡un beso!

**Lprmacm**, gracias por escribir, el título es éste porque me pareció un nombre salado y acorde con la idea que tengo del argumento… lógicamente habrá una especie de "club" aunque no voy a explicar aquí cómo será.

Y aquí el segundo capítulo... no me gusta demasiado cómo ha quedado, pero si no parece que nunca actualizaré, así que:

* * *

**El club de la pezuña**

**CAPITULO II**

-¡Biiiill!

-¡Vuelve, Bill!

Las voces se perdían entre el follaje del bosque, rebotaban entre los árboles, haciéndole sentirse rodeado y sin salida.

Tenía que marcharse, sería mejor para todos. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlarse sin luna llena, no podía permitir que les pasara algo por su culpa. Su transformación no era completa, y sin embargo dejaba de ser él mismo. No entendía por qué pretendían los medimagos que se esforzara por consumar el cambio¡eso sí que era una locura!

¡Demonios! Había arrinconado a Hermione, no planeaba hacerle nada pero su aroma había resultado tan cautivador que incluso había perdido la conciencia de quién era.

-¡Biiiill!

Él continuaba corriendo entre la floresta, quería alejarse de la Madriguera. Viviría sólo, se encerraría en alguna cueva solitaria donde no pudiera atacar a nadie, como un eremita. Sí, se haría eremita. No podía soportar la idea de que una bestia se hubiera colado en su interior, menos aún si el parásito conseguía nublar su mente y convertirle en un monstruo.

Ya ni siquiera soportaba el tacto de Fleur, su querida Fleur… era tan fría , últimamente el sólo rozarla le daba calambre. Y sus ojos…. Era como si le ahogara con su mirada.

Bill tropezó, golpeándose el costado con una piedra. Apretó los dientes, conteniendo un gemido y se puso en pie trabajosamente, renqueando por el camino con tal de no detenerse y dejar que le encontraran. Por sus gritos parecía que todo el condado anduviera tras sus pasos.

Si tan solo consiguiera llegar al otro lado de la montaña estaría fuera de su alcance. Con una loca determinación continuó avanzando, haciendo oídos sordos de las voces que le llamaban.

* * *

El grupo se reunió en un claro. Llevaban horas buscando a Bill y no había rastro de él. 

Arthur miró a sus hijos, preocupado. Había hecho volver a Ginny, Ron y los gemelos a casa aunque los dos últimos habían regresado. Estaban ojerosos y abatidos.

Algunos miembros de la orden habían corrido a socorrerles cuando Molly anunció que Bill se había marchado. No era como si quisieran encerrarle, lo único que querían era que estuviera bien, en casa, y a salvo.

-Arthur.

Tonks le rodeó los hombros.

-Le encontraremos.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear. _¿Bill, dónde te has metido?_

* * *

Bill se dejó caer al suelo polvoriento de la caverna cuando el cielo ya se había inundado de naranja y dorado. Por el camino se había hecho varios rasguños, pero lo había conseguido. 

Sin molestarse en ponerse en pie se arrastró hacia el fondo de la gruta, ocultándose del sol y de los ojos curiosos de cualquier animalillo que osara acercarse.

Lo había conseguido.

Se agazapó en la oscuridad, sintiendo una honda amargura a pesar de todo, y ahogado en su mar de penas se quedó dormido.

* * *

Alastor Moody dio un trago a su petaca mientras estudiaba metódicamente el mapa de la zona. Con una pluma rodeó un punto entre las montañas. 

-Por ahí ya hemos buscado.- Intervino Molly con un hilo de voz.

El auror borró el círculo de tinta.

-Cuevas. No hemos mirado en las cuevas.

Ojoloco alzó la vista hacia Charlie con muda resignación.

-Salgamos otra vez.

Ojoloco negó con la cabeza y continuó trazando líneas sobre el pergamino de colores.

* * *

Un sonido de voces le despertó. La poción ya debía de haber dejado de hacer efecto, sin embargo Bill sentía nauseas. 

Los pasos crujían sobre la maleza, ruidosos y torpes.

¿Charlie?

¡Maldita sea! Estaban cerca. Golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado, ignorando el dolor que sintió en los nudillos. Debería haber ido más lejos.

Podía escuchar a cuatro personas, una de ellas producía un ruido extraño y seco, como si se arrastrara un palo de madera.

Una luz artificial se reflejó en las paredes oscuras y tibias de la caverna, creando una molesta penumbra en el recoveco donde estaba guarecido.

Se agazapó tratando de ocultarse y luchando contra el instinto asesino que comenzaba a crecer en él.

La luz se hizo más intensa en tanto los pasos se acercaban. El haz bañó la gruta, iluminándolo todo implacablemente.

-¡¡Biiill!!- La voz de Fleur rasgó el silencio. Tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba pálida y descompuesta.

Se puso en pie bruscamente, iracundo.

-¡DEJADME SOLO!

Moody caminó hacia él con firmeza.

-Vamos muchacho. Vamos a casa.

Sintió un calambrazo cuando las manos de Fleur le tocaron, le empujó y ella calló con estrépito a la tierra húmeda.

-¡MARCHAOS!- Gritó sacudido por unos violentos temblores.

-¡Bill, por las basabas de Merlin! Tienes que volver a casa.

Bill corrió entre ellos, se sentía acorralado, pero Charlie reaccionó rápidamente, sujetándole contra la pared.

-Escucha, Bill, están todos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué te empeñas en huir?

-He dicho que os vayáis y me dejéis.

-Bill.

-Dejadme.

-Escucha.

El Weasley apartó a su hermano con violencia, deseando asestarle un puñetazo en la cara. Echó a correr hacia la salida.

-Bill, sabes que no hay ningún problema contigo. Tienes que dejarnos ayudarte.

-¡Bill!

-¡Desmaius!

Bill cayó de bruces al suelo. Sin más palabras Moody lo recogió y cargándolo sobre sus hombros se volvió a los otros.

-Los licántropos nunca razonan.

* * *

-Gracias Alastor. 

El auror les había acompañado hasta Hogsmeade, donde dejaron encerrado a Bill, que ya había recuperado la consciencia.

El hombre sostuvo a Molly por los hombros antes de desaparecerse dilenciosamente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte?- Preguntó Charlie mirando a Fleur.

Ella asintió con firmeza. La casa de los gritos estaba cubierta por una espesa capa de polvo blanco que se arremolinaba en aire alzando un extraño aroma a viejo, la madera crujía y los ratones correteaban por los pasillos cuando nadie miraba. Pero Bill pasaría allí la noche.

Y Charlie y Fleur con él.

-Debería ayudaros a limpiar esto…

-Mamá, vuelve a casa y descansa.

-¿Estaréis bien?

-Si pasa algo te llamaremos. Estate tranquila.

Molly abrazó a los dos muchachos antes de desaparecer también con un ahogado "plop"

-¿De vegdaad piensaas llamagglé?

-No. Pero así estará más tranquila.

Fleur sonrió y miró con ansiedad las escaleras que bajaban al sótano.

-Allí abajo no le pasará nada. Y estará sólo, como él quería.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Bill estaba furioso, había roto su camisa, sintiendo como la luna comenzaba a ejercer su influjo sobre él. No le habían respetado, no le habían escuchado y ahora estaba allí, encerrado. 

Pateó una olla de cobre, que resonó grave como una campana.

Sintió cómo le crecían los colmillos. La frustración sólo hizo que se enfureciera más. No iba a perder esa batalla.

No lo haría.

No se transformaría.

* * *

Un aullido ronco ascendió en mitad de la noche, seguido por una retahíla de gritos y golpes. 

Fleur se agitó, incómoda y miró a Charlie, que acababa de despertar.

-No podemos bajar ahora.

-¿Cgees que se ha transfogmado?

-No por completo. Bill es muy cabezota.

-¿Entonceees?

-Supongo que está a medio transformar… como la última vez.

Fleur miró el pasillo, preocupada, y se arrellanó sobre el sofá roto y desgastado, recordando la grotesca imagen. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Charlie se levantó con un gesto adormilado y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, lo superará.

-No quiegoo que sufgaaa

-Ni yo. Pero pasará, y volverá a ser el de siempre.

Quizá era demasiado optimista.

Fleur escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Charlie, haciendo que su brillante melena se agitara.

-Egguees un buen heggmano, Chaaagliii

Él simplemente la estrechó contra sí con más fuerza, conteniendo el impulso de besarla.

-Y tú una buena novia.- Respondió mirándola.

Un segundo gañido le hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la sangre veela de la francesa, que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Sería una noche larga.


	4. Capítulo III Luna Llena

¡¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios (y por la paciencia)!!, me gusta saber qué esperáis y qué pensáis del fic. ¡Siempre se agradecen las críticas constructivas y los mensajes de ánimo!

He estado liada acabando un cuento para un concurso, ahora voy a intentar ir actualizando con un poco de regularidad, aunque no prometo nada… los exámenes amenazan de nuevo O.O

¡Siento el retraso!

Cuando empecé el fic pensaba que iba a ser menos dramático… a ver si consigo cambiar el tono dentro de poco. Tampoco había planeado que Charlie se enamorara de Fleur… el personaje actuó sin mi consentimiento :p En principio no se ha desbaratado nada más de la trama, así que tened paciencia, el prota sigue siendo Bill así que, sí, habrá más acción entre él y Hermione (wejejeje).

¡¡Que os gusteee!!

**El club de la pezuña**

**Capítulo III**

La mañana sorprendió a Charlie tirado en el sofá, acababa de despertar con un dolor de espalda espantoso, sin embargo se sentía en el paraíso. Se sonrojó al descubrir que la cabeza de Fleur descansaba sobre su pecho, debían de haberse quedado dormidos. Exultante, acarició la melena de la chica, su cabello resbalaba entre sus dedos como si fuera líquido, emitiendo destellos de plata a la luz anaranjada del amanecer. Para él sólo existía ella en la mañana amarilla. Ella, con sus largas pestañas creando una sombra en abanico sobre sus pómulos. Fleur se agitó y Charlie apartó la mano con rapidez.

Trató de estirar el cuello para aliviar la tensión y entonces la muchacha abrió los ojos.

Charlie sintió que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo. ¿Había estado despierta cuando había acariciado su pelo?

-¿Te… Te he despertado?

-Mmm…- Fleur se incorporó con una mueca dolorida-. No egues una buena almohada, Chaglie. Me siento como si hubiega dogmido en una piedga.

-Yo como si me hubiera atropellado una manada de Threstalls…

Fleur sonrió y se desperezó antes de añadir:

- Debeguíamos bajag a veg cómo está Bill.

Aquello fue como una bofetada para el chico. Bill estaba encerrado en el sótano y él fantaseando tranquilamente con su novia.

-Claro –dijo simplemente.

Charlie cerró la marcha escaleras abajo sintiendo la culpabilidad hincharse en su interior. Por bonita que fuera, Fleur seguía siendo la novia de su hermano. Si no resultara tan hechizante no habría ningún problema, pero cada vez que agitaba su melena perdía la conciencia de sí mismo. Ron también sufría los efectos de la muchacha… incluso su padre quedaba medio embobado en su presencia.

Eso era, eso y sólo eso. Nadie era inmune a los encantos de una veela.

En el sótano reinaba el silencio cuando abrieron la puerta. No se veía a Bill por ninguna parte aunque los destrozos en las paredes eran evidentes.

-¿Bill? ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Fleur entrando en el cuarto con decisión.

Sólo respondió el silencio. Temiendo que su hermano siguiera transformado, Charlie trató de apartar a Fleur pero ella avanzó hacia la oscuridad.

De repente Bill surgió de entre las sombras con una mueca desfigurando su rostro en un grito mudo, empujó a Fleur fuera de la habitación y cerró con un agresivo portazo.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasag?

Fleur se asomó a la puerta de la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta y el cuerpo de Bill, humano de nuevo, se recortaba contra la luz del exterior, sentado en el alfeizar.

-Adelante.

Ella se acercó, protectora, sintiendo su corazón latir alocadamente. El joven había cambiado, y ella sentía cada diferencia con el Bill de antes como una herida. Ahora su piel era casi gris y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos de cobalto. También parecía haber crecido, era más corpulento y unos centímetros más alto.

-¿Estas mejog?

El licántropo miraba los bosques, rehuyéndola. Al menos seguía consciente.

-Temes pegdeg el contgol, ¿vegdad?- Continuó Fleur.

-Podría haberla mordido, podría haberle hecho cualquier cosa- Gruñó con un gesto despectivo.

-Pego no los hiciste.

Bill no contesto, mohíno.

-No te atogmentes, Bill, no segvigá de nada - Fleur sostuvo el rostro del chico entre sus manos-. Escúchame. Tienes que supegaglo, tienes que seguig viviendo.

-¡Cielo santo!, Fleur – Bill sintió una quemazón y una extraña repulsa hacia su novia. Retiró las manos blancas de su piel -. ¡No eres tú quien tiene que pasar por esto!

-Bill, paga mi tampoco es fácil, menos aún si tú te compogtas así.

-¿Es eso, verdad? Ahora que no soy un mago normal no te gusto, ya no soy tu chico perfecto.

-No seas infantil.

Él gruñó y se encaramó al tejado, dejando a su novia atrás, pero ella le siguió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que sigas siendo tú

-No lo soy, Fleur. No soy igual que antes.

-¡Bill, deja de compogtagte como un bebé! El pgimego que lo tiene que aceptag eges tú.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?

Ella le miró a los ojos, había piedad en ellos y eso a Bill le dolió tanto como si hubiera habido odio o desprecio. Rugió, apretando los nudillos en el aire y saltó temerariamente desde el tejado, rodando por el suelo antes de ponerse en pie y perderse de vista en el bosque.

* * *

El viento le trajo su aroma antes de que pudiera verla.

Era un olor afrutado coqueteando con los árboles del bosque.

Los ojos de Bill parecieron destellar y antes siquiera de ser consciente de lo que hacía se zambulló en la maleza, en pos del viento.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada, leyendo sobre las raíces de un viejo árbol mientras los Weasley jugaban un partido de quiditch frente a ella. Se sentía como si una mirada le rozara la nuca con unos dedos largos y fríos. Buscó a su alrededor el origen de esa sensación, sin descubrir el brillo oscuro de unos ojos lobunos. Se puso en pie y avanzó unos pasos hacia la espesura, estaba convencida de que había alguien por allí.

De repente un golpe violento en la espalda le arrebató el aire. Hermione vio cómo la tierra se precipitaba hacia ella sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Los brazos de Bill la atraparon al vuelo justo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Hermione se aferró a la camiseta del muchacho, tratando de ponerse en pie. Iba a decir gracias cuando un ataque de tos volvió a dejarla sin aire.

-¡Hermione!, ¿estás bien?- Gritó Fred saltando de su escoba en pleno vuelo.

Bill se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia su hermano, casi arrastrando a la colorada chica.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Mira a dónde apuntas!

-¡Ha sido sin querer!

-¿Qué ha sido sin querer?-Bill alzó la vista al cielo, se sentía furioso, y su corazón latía iracundo en sus oídos-. ¿Y si llegas a darle en la cabeza? ¿Te das cuenta de la fuerza que llevaba esa maldita pelota?

-¡Me doy cuenta, Bill!

-Bill, déjalo, no pasa nada- terció Hermione.

-¡Sí pasa! ¡Podría, podría…!

-Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar.

El silencio inundó el claro tras la intervención de Charlie. Bill cuadró los hombros, asintió con la cabeza, y sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta.

-¡Bill, espera!

¿Cuántas veces había oído esa misma frase durante la última semana?

Hermione corría detrás del Weasley, que, una vez más, se batía en retirada.

-¡Maldita sea, Bill! Bastante tiempo me he quedado sin respiración después del balonazo para que ahora me hagas correr detrás de ti.

Bill se detuvo en seco varios metros por delante y se giró hacia ella.

-Tienen razón, yo puedo hacerte mucho más daño que una bludger mal lanzada.

-No seas estúpido.

Jadeando, llegó hasta su altura y casi se colgó de su hombro.

-Últimamente haces muchas tonterías.

-Lo sé, debería haberme ido y no haber parado a descansar- gruñó él.

-¿Pretendes creer que estarías mejor lejos de tu familia?

-Mi familia estaría mejor lejos de mí.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada colérica, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

-Es verdad, estarían mucho mejor pasando las noches en vela. Preguntándose dónde estarías, a qué niño podrías haber mordido. Preguntándose si te habrían lanzado una maldición, encerrado en Azkaban o si Voldemort estaría torturándote en alguna mazmorra.

Hermione hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción. Él permanecía mudo, quizás tratando de asimilar que por primera vez, alguien había dejado de compadecerlo y estaba acusándolo directamente, aunque no por lo que él se atormentaba a sí mismo.

-¡No sé ni por qué me he molestado en seguirte para hacerte entender que todo está bien!- Exclamó la joven, alzando el tono de voz, iracunda-. Eres un engreído, ¿sabes? Eres incapaz de ver más allá de tus propias narices.

Bill seguía mirándola fijamente, sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Sabes qué, Bill? Sigue regodeándote en tus miserias. No voy a perder el tiempo con un… -Su voz se convirtió en un chillido agudo- ¡Un, un… un cobarde!


	5. Chapter IV De Vuelta a las Andadas

**N.A:** ¡Buenas, gente! ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestro apoyo!, ¡animan mucho! A ver si ahora que hay vacaciones sigo publicando, presionadme un poco, ¿ok? :D De momento estoy releyéndolo, a ver si descubro qué falla en él, tiene algo que no me convence.

Me preguntáis mucho por el título del fic, creo que ya dije que si tenéis paciencia ya descubriréis el motivo. Se me ocurrió el título después de planear el argumento, así que ya aparecerá algún "Club de la pezuña" más adelante.

¡Me pareció de lo más curiosa la imagen que os hicisteis de lo que ocurriría al principio de este capítulo! xD Pensé en cambiar lo que tenía planeado para hoy, pero no acababa de quedar bien, Bill pide ir evolucionando a su ritmo.

Espero que no os decepcione y que volváis a sentir ganas de seguir leyendo.

¡Un besazo! (¡Recordad que se admiten críticas constructivas y mensajes de aliento! :p)

**El club de la pezuña**

**Capítulo IV**

-No soy un cobarde.

_Sólo me preocupo por vosotros._

Charlie se giró para mirarle.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- Gruñó mohíno Bill antes de lanzar un dardo contra la diana.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo la manoseada revista, ambos estaban en el garaje, protegiéndose del bochorno que asomaba por las puertas abiertas.

Muy a su pesar Bill seguía dándole vueltas a lo dicho por Hermione. Él era el hermano valeroso, el hermano resuelto e independiente que vivía los sueños de todos. A él era a quien nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran...

Arrojó otro dardo con todas sus fuerzas y lo clavó en la pared con un golpe seco. Sonó como si se hubiera roto la punta pero Bill no se inmutó y cogió otro de la caja de madera.

La vida había sido ridículamente sencilla hasta aquel momento, le había bastado con tender la mano para conseguir lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, desde que Greyback le había mordido, su mundo se había vuelto cabeza abajo. ¿Cómo iba a controlar su vida si ni siquiera podía controlar su cuerpo?

Bill era consciente de lo que era capaz, y no dejaría que la visión simplista de una niñata sabelotodo trastocara aquello que él sabía mejor para su familia. Hermione podía pensar lo que quisiera porque él tenía claro quién era.

* * *

Lupín llegó aquella tarde y la familia Weasley se reunió al completo para escuchar las aventuras del viejo merodeador. Bill apenas permaneció en la cocina unos minutos, aquello parecía la cursi estampa familiar de un libro de cuentos de los años 40. El ambiente melindroso del que había sido su hogar le agobiaba, incluso en el bosque podía sentir la mojigatería saliendo a vaharadas por las ventanas.

Deambuló malhumorado por el bosque, arreando patadas a las piedras que se interponían en su camino, hasta que se topó con Remus de sopetón. Nunca antes se había percatado de lo sigiloso que era el hombre-lobo. Al encontrarse sorprendido en su paseo, la cólera que llevaba guardada pareció chisporrotear contra el viejo licántropo.

-¿Por qué te has ido de la cocina?, antes te encantaba que viniera a visitaros- comentó Lupín amigablemente.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Lupin le miró un instante a los ojos, sorprendido. Después creyó entender lo que pasaba en la mente de Weasley

-¿Por qué te torturas? Tu familia te quiere, pocos licántropos han tenido el apoyo que tú tienes. Mira todas los cosas buenas que te rodean. Cuando a mí…

-Estarías mejor en Austria. Al menos allí no tirarías tu tiempo.

-Bill. Para el carro, sé que es duro, pero…

-¿Saber?-Gritó Bill-. ¿Qué vas a saber? Tú siempre has sido un monstruo. Tú nunca has tenido a nadie más que a ti mismo. ¿Tú dices que sabes? Lo que tú no sabes es cómo ser humano.

Aquel comentario le dolió a Lupín más de lo que podía recordar que unas palabras le hubieran herido. Pocas veces se habían referido a él de un modo tan cruel. Mantuvo la compostura, aguantando la estocada con absoluta templanza a pesar de que Bill volcó toda su ira en él, con más furia de la que nunca había mostrado ante nadie. Sabía que no debía tomarlo en serio.

-Bill, cálmate. Estás enfadado. No sabes qué te está pasando.

-Déjame en paz, Lupin. No fui yo quién te llamó.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y en cuatro zancadas furiosas desapareció entre la maleza. El viejo profesor sabía que no iría muy lejos. Sería duro conseguir que el joven entrara en razón, pero estaba convencido de que sería cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

A fuerza de esquivar a Remus y su verborrea insustancial, Bill fue desarrollando la habilidad de evitar a toda la gente de la casa. Aquella falta de contacto le hizo volverse más hosco aún, en especial con Fleur, que seguía haciéndole sentir desasosegado. Sólo había una persona a la que no conseguía evadir, y si no hubiera sido imposible habría jurado que era él quien seguía a Hermione.

Bill se había propuesto ignorar por completo a la molesta amiguita de su hermano, pero sus miradas acusadoras cada vez que se la cruzaba por la casa lo sacaban de sus casillas. Trató de convencerse de que Hermione tenía la actitud infantil de una niña que aún no sabe lo que es la vida y pretendió no percatarse de su existencia más que de la de una de las moscas que zumbaban por el salón. Lo intentó, pero su aroma y sus muecas de desdén parecían perseguirlo por todos los rincones. Dentro y fuera de la madriguera.

Aquello lo frustraba, no entendía por qué no conseguía evitarla, ni por qué se sorprendía acechándola siempre tras alguna esquina sin perder detalle.

Así fue como empezó a buscar a Remus para desfogarse, para discutir y poder desatar su furia. Quizá inconscientemente supiera que, dentro de la Madriguera, Lupin era el único que estaba a su mismo nivel, el único que podría salir impune de una trifulca. El mayor de los licántropos se mantenía sereno, incluso cuando terminaba peleando con Bill, pero se daba cuenta de que no llegarían a ningún lado si él seguía obcecándose en ser la víctima de la historia.

Los días pasaron y la luna volvió a crecer, irrefrenable. Bill volvía a sentir el influjo del astro en las venas, se sentía fuerte y poderoso de nuevo, y durante unos días olvidó que la luna debía ser su mayor enemigo.

Aquella tarde Hermione estaba sentada leyendo un libro de runas en el claro en que solían jugar al quidich. A ella le gustaba leer a solas allí, aunque a Bill no le habría hecho falta saberlo para encontrarla. Era imposible no olerla, su aroma afrutado flotaba en el aire como una nube y cubría todo lo demás. A Bill le irritaba que su influencia fuera tan grande, que lo provocase tanto incluso cuando ella no estaba delante, era como tener una vocecita chillona recordándole constantemente todos los reproches que se hacía a sí mismo.

Azuzando su resentimiento Bill apenas fue consciente de a dónde le conducían sus pies hasta que se encontró cara a cara con la mirada desaprobadora de Hermione. Lo único que le faltaba era que ni siquiera pudiese pasear tranquilamente por el bosque, que incluso allí se encontrara con la maldita cría que se atrevía a juzgarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando Bill perdió todo su autocontrol ante la chiquilla que se empeñaba en tacharlo de autocomplaciente y cobarde.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?-Increpó el joven, territorial, plantándose delante de la muchacha.

-Leer.

A Hermione le desagradaba la actitud de Bill, no podía sentir sino desprecio cuando se pavoneaba ladrando improperios y creyéndose el rey del mundo. No podía creer que fuera el mismo Bill que había conocido hacía años. Aquél era una especie de Indiana Jones. Éste se parecía más a un John Travolta de pacotilla.

-Hermione.-Bill acercó el rostro al de la chica en un gesto de bravuconería y tras agarrar su barbilla con rudeza, pareció atravesar sus ojos con la mirada-.Ve a leer a casa, haces que el bosque apeste a ti.

Herida, la muchacha apartó la dura garra del chico de un manotazo, y se puso en pie, a la defensiva. Trataba de ignorar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y el miedo que le causaba estar encerrada entre Bill y el grueso árbol que había usado tranquilamente como respaldo.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú si tanto te molesta?

-Porque éste es mi bosque.

-¡Porque tú lo digas!-Exclamó la muchacha, se sentía estúpida por las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Exacto. Siempre he sabido que eres una chica lista.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

Bill frunció el ceño, no la escuchaba, sólo observaba los ojos húmedos de la joven. Brillaban, reflejando el cielo carmín del atardecer, carmín como sus labios temblorosos. Por un momento le pareció una reacción tan frágil y tierna que olvidó todo su enojo. Secó las pestañas de Hermione cuidadosamente con el pulgar, y tras apoyar sus brazos en el arce que impedía la huída de la joven, posó los labios sobre los de ella.

Para él fue el mejor beso de su vida: intenso, jugoso y voraz.

Para ella fue su peor pelea: Confuso, violento y en desigualdad de condiciones.

Sin embargo en el momento en que la mano de Bill se trenzó entre su cabello enmarañado, cosquilleando en su nuca, el suelo y todo su alrededor se disolvió en un millar de mariposas azul eléctrico.

Embebido como estaba en el beso, Bill no percibió la llegada de Lupín hasta que Hermione comenzó a debatirse de nuevo para separarse de él. Molesto, la apretó contra sí y miró a su alrededor, buscando al intruso.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Lupin.

-Déjala, Bill.

-No te metas en lo que no es asunto tuyo.

-Suéltala.

-¿O qué?-Retó Bill.

-O no me dejarás más opción que hacerte soltarla.

Bill se sentía furioso, habría sido un beso perfecto de no haberse metido de por medio Remus. Sintió sus colmillos crecer, y, por primera vez, no hizo nada para evitarlo. Apretó a Hermione entre sus brazos, que gritó y se retorció tratando de escapar. Bill se volvió hacia ella, dispuesto a morderla para que se estuviera quieta.

Entonces todo el peso de Lupin cayó sobre él, derribándolo. Bill sintió cómo la joven se escurría de entre sus brazos, y más rabioso que nunca se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre-lobo.

Hermione corrió hacia la casa, pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de eso, enzarzados como estaban en la pelea.

Ambos rodaron sobre la hierba, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Los dos sabían que Remus llevaba las de ganar, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Bill se dejó llevar, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: destrozar a Lupin entre sus dientes. Ansiaba saborear su sangre tibia más que nada en el mundo. Aulló con todas sus fuerzas, liberando toda la furia que había contenido desde que Greyback le atracara. Mientras cambiaba de forma sintió como si le desgarraran la piel, pero no le importó, al revés, quería acabar con Lupin y bajo su estado lobuno se sentía más fuerte. Ambos se transformaron y arremetieron el uno contra el otro como dos colosos. Luchando, todo garras y colmillos, el pelaje erizado de rabia y los belfos arrugados en una mueca de odio.


	6. Chapter V Despedidas

**N.A:** ¡Buenas gente!

Siento el retraso! (Cómo no, pensaréis) Bueno, he andado ocupada con la uni y un par de concursillos que han salido por ahí… Peero, aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo!

Es algo cortito, intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible (ya está medio escrito). Yo diría que este capítulo es una especie de transición entre la primera parte de la historia y la segunda. Un mal necesario mientras nos acercamos poco a poco al club de la pezuña ;)

Veo que habéis cogido la idea de cómo le afecta la Luna a Bill, jajaja. Me encanta leer vuestros reviews, ¡siempre hay alguno que me hace reír a carcajada limpia! Una vez más gracias a quienes dejáis vuestra huella. Sois vosotros quienes me animáis a acabar el fic.

¡Cientos de gracias por los favoritos!

¡Y millones de gracias a quienes me escribís!

**CAPÍTULO V****I**

La lucha entre los dos licántropos se prolongó hasta que Bill cayó exhausto al suelo. Aún así Lupin continuó gruñendo, rabioso bajo la riada de adrenalina que asaltaba su cuerpo. La luna continuó su lento ascenso por el cielo pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Estaban agotados, la noche pareció prolongarse días enteros hasta que el astro blanco rodó tras el horizonte.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos amarillos antes de que la cordura purgara sus espíritus. La transformación fue lenta y humillante, en especial para Bill, que nunca antes había vuelto a su ser de forma consciente.

Bill no podía distinguir sus manos en la negrura absoluta de la noche, sin embargo sabía que allí estaban, sus manos humanas. No se atrevió a alzar los ojos de ellas. Sentía como si no pudiera hacerlo, como si fuera a quedarse toda la eternidad paralizado por el horror.

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló hacia el suelo. La primera de las que podrían formar todo un mar. La lágrima que debería haber manado hacía tiempo.

En algún momento de la noche Lupin alzó al muchacho y sosteniéndolo por los hombros se encaminó hacia la Madriguera. La primera luz del alba los sorprendió emergiendo del bosque, como dos Ulises que hubieran huido de un viaje al infierno para regresar a casa.

-Vaamos, tienes que comeg algo- Susurró la veela dulcemente.

Aquella voz habría podido convencer a un ejército, pero al joven Weasley sólo le provocaba escalofríos.

-Bill. Te encontgagás mejog.

Bill estaba escondido bajo las viejas sábanas cubiertas de bolitas de algodón roto de su cama. No se movió, sólo miró lastimeramente a Fleur. La luz de la tarde le aturdía, él sólo quería permanecer a oscuras y a solas, asimilar lo que había pasado.

Miró a su novia, era tan bonita, y se molestaba tanto por él…

El nudo de su garganta le impidió formar las palabras con claridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho, cariño?

-Perdóname – Bill apenas dejó que la palabra respirara fuera de sus labios de lo bajito que habló-, perdóname Fleur.

-¿Pog qué dices eso, tontolo?

La única réplica visible del muchacho fue la pequeña lágrima que cayó por su mejilla.

La joven dejó precipitadamente el plato a un lado, derramando parte de la sopa en la bandeja de madera, y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, dejando que él hundiera el rostro en su pecho.

No sabía qué había pasado entre Lupin y Bill en el bosque, pero ambos habían regresado rendidos y llenos de rasguños. El profesor había permanecido resbalando entre el sueño y el sopor durante un par de días y Bill aún seguía sin querer salir de la cama.

Fleur meció al muchacho con dulzura. Desearía que Greyback nunca hubiera mordido a Bill. Ojalá aquella maldita guerra acabara de una vez, estaba distanciando a toda la gente que quería.

Acarició el mentón del chico suavemente, alzando su rostro hacia ella. Creía que por fin volvía a ser el mismo Bill de siempre. Confiaba en que se recuperaría y volvería a ser el de siempre. Cerró los ojos y le besó despacio, como tanteando el terreno.

Bill sintió una quemazón en los labios y se apartó bruscamente con gesto dolorido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Increpó la veela con una voz que le sonó demasiado áspera incluso a ella.- ¿Por qué me rehúyes?

Él tardo en responder.

-Me haces daño

-¿Cómo que…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos. Charlie se asomó, nervioso, y habló apresuradamente:

-Ron, y Ginny se van ya a Londres-anunció sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos-. ¿Podrás bajar, Bill, o les digo que suban?

-¡No te preocupes, Charlie!-Se filtró una voz jadeante desde el descansillo- ¡Ya llegamos!

Ambos observaron con el ceño fruncido cómo media familia Weasley se colaba en la habitación. Con un nudo en la garganta, irritada y humillada, Fleur se apartó de la cama y recogió la bandeja para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Bill la siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose violento. Sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto para retenerla, los sentimientos hacia su novia eran encontrados, una mezcla de ternura y repulsa. Se preguntó qué había sido del amor apasionado que sentía antes por ella.

El pelotón que se había reunido en la habitación parecía no haber notado la tensión entre la pareja, armaban jolgorio y jugaban entre ellos. A Bill no le hizo falta mirarles para saber que Hermione no había subido. No había vuelto a ver a la chica y a Lupín desde aquella última noche de luna llena.

-Bill, tenemos que irnos.-Ginny le dio un cálido abrazo, tratando de no tocar las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.- Te escribiremos, ¿vale? Y quiero que tú me contestes.

Bill centró los pensamientos en su hermana. Le reconfortaba saber que a pesar de todo su familia parecía seguir siendo la de siempre.

Quizá Lupín tuviera razón y él debería sentirse agradecido.

Las despedidas no se extendieron demasiado tiempo, ya que el viejo coche azul de los weasley emitió varios bocinazos.

Su habitación se vació con la misma velocidad con la que se había llenado. Y, de repente, se sintió sólo, fue como si aquella soledad se hubiera colado entre los visillos inundándolo todo.

Se acurrucó entre los almohadones, recordando aquellos tiempos en que él había sido un tipo popular, cuándo siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Cuando Fleur recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del universo.

Sin embargo era como si en ese momento sólo soplara el viento, un viento que parecía barrer todos sus recuerdos del mismo modo en que agitaba las cortinas, dejándole sumido en el vacío sin fondo se su alma.


	7. Chapter VI Cambio de Actitud

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Los golpecillos sonaron tímidos en la puerta de madera. Lupín alzó la cabeza de los papeles que revisaba en su escritorio. ¿Quién sería? Todos sus amigos sabían que podían entrar a su casa sin llamar.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se encaminó hacia el recibidor de su pequeña casita. Los muebles y las paredes se veían desgastados, casi parecían tan cansados como él, sin embargo a Lupin no dejaba de resultarle un lugar acogedor, por algo era su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un muchacho sumamente delgado. Había perdido peso, y todo él tenía un tono ceniciento. De algún modo se vio reflejado en el joven Weasley.

Se hizo a un lado y le dejó el camino libre a Bill.

La acogida del merodeador incrementó su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Gracias Lupín, gracias por todo.

El hombre sólo palmeó su hombro en respuesta. Se alegraba de que el muchacho hubiera acudido a él por voluntad propia. Era una buena señal, sin ninguna duda.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?, ¿un té?

Bill se encogió de hombros, siguiendo al hombre hacia la cocina.

-Una cerveza estará bien.

Lupin le lanzó una botella y se recostó sobre la encimera, mirándole y descorchando la suya en silencio.

Bill se sentó en una silla y bebió en silencio, preguntándose cuál sería el mejor modo de abordar el tema.

-Necesito que me ayudes, Lupín…- El muchacho miró al hombre a los ojos, fue entonces cuando vio una larga cicatriz en su mejilla. Una cicatriz que él mismo había causado.- Sólo… sólo si quieres por supuesto.

Lupín asintió con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado, ni mucho menos.

Había sido tan tonto, tan egoísta, tan… tan cobarde. Le repateaba darse cuenta de que toda su familia le había apoyado, de que incluso Hermione había estado en lo cierto. Le habían mostrado una verdad que él no había querido ver hasta que había sido casi demasiado tarde.

Miró al viejo profesor. Quizá fuera tarde.

Él se había tomado muchas molestias, lo había dejado todo para ir a vivir con ellos, y Bill sólo se lo había pagado hiriéndole. Quizá sería mejor que se marchara.

Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se puso en pie.

-Yo… Será mejor que me vaya…

Salió precipitadamente de la cocina.

-Bill.- llamó Lupín.

-¿Sí?

-Ven aquí. Siéntate.

Bill obedeció, aunque deseó salir corriendo cuando sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. Sentía que no se merecía ninguno de aquellos favores, de aquel amor que todos parecían querer regalarle. A pesar de todo no se permitió derramar ni una mísera lágrima.

Las visitas al licántropo se convirtieron en una costumbre. La mayor parte de las veces no hablaban de nada, simplemente se sentaban el uno frente al otro y dejaban fluir el tiempo, sumidos en sus propias reflexiones. Otras charlaban sobre temas mundanos. Y sólo cuándo Bill osaba transformar sus miedos y sus impulsos en preguntas aparecía la luna llena entre las palabras de ambos.

El tiempo pasó, y como en todas las convalecencias pareció desdibujarse en una sucesión de momentos idénticos. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a perder frescura, pero para el Weasley todo parecía igual ¿Qué diferencia había entre dos semanas y tres meses?

Había algo de lo que Bill nunca había hablado con Lupín, algo a lo que, sin embargo, sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez.

Le sabía mal que Hermione hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts antes de que hubiera podido disculparse. Bill creía estar aceptando por fin haberse convertido en un licántropo. Sabía que era algo irreversible. Por eso, una mañana, anunció que iba a hacer una visita al colegio.

Hogwarts ya sólo le despertaba viejos recuerdos, Recuerdos cubiertos por el polvo de los años. Caminó por los viejos pasillos, escuchando sus pasos resonar en los ecos del pasillo. Había escrito a Dumbledore pidiéndole que le permitiera visitar el castillo y allí estaba, otra vez.

Podía sentir la magia palpitar por aquellas piedras como si el edificio fuera un ser vivo, cambiante y cargado de pensamientos y emociones. Cerró los ojos, tratando de desenlazar la trenza de aromas que lo envolvía. No conseguía descubrir ningún rastro de Hermione, no del modo en que lo conseguía en su casa.

Echó a caminar al azar, por instinto, cruzando pasillos y escaleras hasta que escuchó su tarareo.

Se detuvo bruscamente. Había pensado una y otra vez en lo que le diría, en cómo se disculparía cuando la tuviera delante, pero ahora su mente era una especie de vacío blanco. Quizá debería haber dejado a parte su orgullo y haber pedido a Dumbledore que fuera él quién llamara a la joven.

Aún estaba a tiempo.

Dudó, girando en dirección al despacho del director cuando se hizo el silencio.

Primero no fue consciente de que los pasos y la voz de la joven habían enmudecido y no logró saber cuál era la causa de su repentina inquietud. Entonces escuchó un tartamudeo, tan bajito que cualquier otro no lo habría escuchado.

Se volteó y allí estaba, con su uniforme negro y el rostro blanco de la sorpresa.

Ambos se miraron, con timidez al principio, después sus ojos coincidieron. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bill. Tuvo miedo, miedo de que ella no aceptara sus disculpas, y no supo muy bien por qué.

Ella se repuso primero, cubriendo su carita con una máscara de hielo.

-Hola Bill, ¿Cómo estás?

No esperó la respuesta y continuó andando, veloz, para huir de aquél lugar.

El joven la vio marchar con la barbilla bien alta, toda orgullo y dignidad. No podía dejar que se alejara. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera!

Ella no se detuvo, ni siquiera se giró a mirarle.

-¡Hermione!

Bill la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo para que le esperaba.

-Hermione… yo sólo quería…

Titubeó, sintiéndose taladrado por su mirada, por alguna clase de rencor oculto en sus pupilas. Se preguntó dónde había quedado el viejo Bill, descarado y seguro de sí mismo.

-Oye, ¿podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

La expresión de Hermione pareció suavizarse. Mordió su labio, como si estuviera pensando a toda velocidad, y terminó aceptando, dubitativa.

Ambos entraron en un aula vacía, Bill caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Finalmente se sentó en un banco y miró a Hermione inseguro.

-Siento lo que pasó aquella tarde. Siento si te hice daño.- Dijo de sopetón, evitando sus ojos una vez hubo comprobado que ella le miraba.- Sólo quería disculparme, Hermione, no tengo por costumbre acosar a nadie. Ni besar… de esa manera.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos se movía.

Bill retorcía sus manos. Ya lo había hecho, No había nada más en sus manos, ahora todo dependía de el tipo de persona que fuera la muchacha y de cómo decidiera tomarse aquello.

El reloj de la pared tic taqueaba implacable, siendo el único reflejo de que los segundos pasaban.

Finalmente Hermione se movió.

-No fue para tanto, Bill, puedes estar tranquilo.

Y sin añadir nada más salió apresuradamente del aula.

Bill observó la puerta cerrarse tras los pasos rápidos y contenidos de la muchacha. Repentinamente se sintió horriblemente solo, con el reloj como único testigo en aquella tarde ámbar.

Las cortinas de una de las ventanas se agitaron, removiendo el aire.

No recordaba lo bien que olía aquella jovencita siempre. Suspiró y salió del aula.


	8. Chapter VII Sorpresas

**N.A.:** Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, a quienes seguís la historia, ponéis alertas, favoritos, y sobre todo a quienes dejáis reviews. Me encanta leeros!

Akatsuki no jen: Jajajaja! Pues sí, tú y yo estaríamos encantadas de que un hombre-lobo como Bill nos diera un beso ;) Pero Hermione… es hermione y no tiene esos instintos primarios que tenemos el resto de las mortales O.O A lo mejor por eso hace tan buena pareja con todos los personajes perversillos de los que la rodeamos xD

Alastor82: Espero que con este capítulo se resuelva que escribieste en el capítulo 6. Creo que ya había explicado que Harry estaba en Alemania… (empecé este fic antes de que saliera el último libro y me pareció una buena idea sacarlo del mapa xD … uf, hace la tira ya, a ver si lo acabo ya. ¡Presionadme! ¡presionadme!)

Aelita 93: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Intentaré escribir capítulos más largos, prometido. Aunque de momento el reto es decirme a mí misma "¡¡Acaba el fic ya, leñe!!" De momento la historia tiene 32 páginas… ya sé que eso es como un capítulo, ¡pero es lo más largo que he escrito de momento! ¡Un besazo!

**CAPÍTULO VI****I**

**Sorpresas**

Hermione envió otra carta a Harry, y observó partir al búho pardo. Seguramente tendría que emprender un viaje largo, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que llegara a entregarle sus palabras.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué se había marchado de ese modo, sin avisar a nadie? Y por qué nunca contestaba, ¿por qué?

Suspiró y se sentó en el sucio banco de piedra, rodeada por el alegre revuelo de las avecillas del colegio. Todo se había torcido tanto en los últimos meses… Echaba terriblemente de menos a Harry.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se esforzó por pensar en otra cosa. Agitado, su pensamiento se detuvo en Bill. Nada más verle la imagen de aquel beso en el bosque había nublado su pensamiento. Sentía repulsa cada vez que hacía memoria, recordaba sus manazas tocándola sin ninguna consideración y aquella mirada de loco.

Hermione abrazó sus piernas, haciéndose un ovillo para protegerse del frío del viento y de sus pensamientos. Al menos había ido a disculparse, se le veía arrepentido. Su torpe disculpa había servido para que ella le perdonara. Aunque la muchacha no olvidaba, nunca lo hacía.

***

-Mierda.

Charlie entró corriendo al baño y miró de nuevo su cuerpo antes de abrir el grifo. Le había vuelto a pasar. No se despertaba así desde que era un adolescente.

Giraba. Giraba en un torbellino de ideas, remordimientos y emociones. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía demostrar que adoraba a Fleur pero tampoco podía ignorarla.

Era superior a él aquel hechizo de veela, ¿Cómo lo aguantaban los demás?

Resopló mientras restregaba su cara y su cuerpo con fuerza bajo el potente chorro de agua fría. Tiritaba, pero ni aún así conseguía sacar a aquella chica de su cabeza. Llevaba unos días evitando a la pareja creyendo que si no la veía dejaría de pensar en ella.

Pero no funcionaba. No podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo, el problema no era Fleur, el problema era él.

Estaba pensando en volver a Rumanía a seguir cuidando dragones. Había pedido unos meses para ayudar a su madre con Bill pero de poco serviría su presencia si traicionaba a su hermano.

Se sentía mezquino y angustiado, sobre todo cuando se recreaba imaginando una y otra vez cómo sería abrazar a Fleur otra vez, besarla y sentir sus esculturales labios. Apoyó la frente en la pared y cerró los ojos. No sirvió de nada porque de inmediato la voz de Fleur pareció envolver su mente. La veía estirando la barbilla hacia arriba igual que hacía siempre, como si quisiera distinguir algo en la distancia. Imaginavaba su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo bailando entre el agua de la ducha.

Gritó con frustración y su madre dio unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?

-Sí, mamá.

- Como te he oído gritar… ¿Necesitas algo?, voy al callejón Diagon

-No… -Gritó von hastío alargando la palabra.

¡No podía seguir así! Se envolvió en una toalla y salió el pasillo refunfuñando. La puerta de Fleur estaba entreabierta, pero él atravesó el pasillo sin levantar la mirada del suelo, quizás por eso no escuchó el murmullo que salía de allí hasta que volvió a repetir su viaje al baño.

La chica estaba llorando, echada sobre la cama amarilla.

-¿Fleur?

-¿Qué?

La joven se giró y habló con una sonrisa forzada, sin conseguir que su voz sonara firme y alegre. Fleur se pasó la mano por la cara con disimulo, a Charlie el gesto no le pasó desapercibido y sintió como si se le partiera el alma. Sabía que la chica lo estaba pasando mal. Bill era tan seco con ella…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. ¿Por qué?

Charlie se sentó a su lado y apartó un mechón pegajoso de su mejilla.

-Te he oído llorar.

La mirada de Fleur fue un poema, pasó de la sorpresa, a la ira, la confusión y la tristeza en un solo segundo. Charlie la agarró por los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que ella apoyara la cara en su hombro.

Besó su cabello de plata con preocupación. Fleur le importaba más de lo que nunca se atrevería a decir.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, quédate- Murmuró la chica bajito, apretándose contra él.

Charlie comenzó a peinar su melena, despacio, con algo más que cariño.

-Fleur, Fleur, Fleur. Te quiero.

***

La vida de Bill parecía estar recuperando su ritmo poco a poco. Con la ayuda de Fleur había conseguido un trabajo en el museo de Historia Mágica de Hogsmeade. No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero era sencillo, le permitía ocupar su mente y evitar pensar durante algunas horas.

Bill quería a Fleur con locura, ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar que ya no la amara. Simplemente, no era capaz de ver que los sentimientos que habían colmado los mejores años de su vida se hubieran evaporado como un rayo de luna. Por eso le dolía verla ojerosa, ver el temor en sus ojos, la herida de su rechazo.

Y día tras día sonaba la misma letanía: Cuando estaba lejos de ella decidía convertirse en el hombre más considerado del universo, pero en cuanto se encontraban el uno frente al otro esa determinación desaparecía como absorbida por sus angustias.

Bill se sentía sólo, nunca había tenido tanta gente revoloteando a su alrededor pero tenía la sensación de que no había tenía nadie con quien hablar de verdad. Lupin respondía con evasivas siempre que la conversación se volvía un poco íntima. Y su hermano Charlie, que siempre había sido su confidente, parecía estar cada vez más alejado de él.

-¿Bill?

El chico se sobresaltó. No la había oído entrar. Desde que empezó a trabajar allí estuvo seguro de que la encontraría algún día por las galerías, pero no había creído que fuera de ese modo.

Ni tan pronto.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Te molesto? Si eso puedo venir luego…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Quédate!

Bill la observó, era bonita, tan dulce y orgullosa. Sobre todo con aquel aire desaliñado que le daba la larga melena castaña, tan diferente del aspecto siempre perfecto de Fleur… Se sintió ligero de repente, ¡al parecer su disculpa había servido de algo!

Hermione sonrió, y todo su rostro pareció brillar en aquel gesto.

-Ron me dijo que estabas aquí. Pensaba mandártelo por correo, pero pensé que sería mejor que te lo diera. –Parecía apurada. La muchacha hacía equilibrios, sujetando su mochila por una de las asas mientras rebuscaba entre los miles de trastos que llevaba allí adentro. –Es de la biblioteca, necesito que me lo devuelvas pronto, pero… bueno, sólo es eso.

Bill esperó, mirándola. De repente avanzó hacia ella como impulsado por un resorte.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó sujetando la mochila.

-¡No!, ¡no! Ya está.

Hermione le tendió un libro con gesto torpe, si es que a semejante mazacote podía llamársele libro. Bill acarició las tapas de cuero con sorpresa: _Sapiens homo-lupi escriptes _rezaba el título. En la guarda se veía un dibujo de tinta, un ser grotesco mitad hombre mitad bestia que parecía aullar a la luna.

-Sabía que lo había visto por algún sitio. La mayoría de los libros son demasiado antiguos, pero ese... es bastante imparcial, ¿sabes? Quizás te ayude.

-Vaya…

Bill no sabía qué decirle, desde luego no había esperado que le llevara un libro. No sentía demasiados deseos de leerlo. No para ver otra vez que era una bestia sanguinaria que debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Frunció los labios y miró a la muchacha con bastante decepción.

-… gracias Hermione.

Se lo devolvería en un par de días haciéndole creer que había ojeado aquella bazofia. ¡Por dios! ¿Es que esa muchachita creía que había alguna solución ahí adentro?

-Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ella, manteniendo la distancia, parecía incómoda.

-Bien.

Se hizo un silencio embarazoso. Bill volvió la vista a sus cosas, como si hubiera estado ocupado antes de que ella apareciera. La escuchó agitarse a su espalda pero prefirió ignorarla.

-Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, Bill. No quiero molestarte.

Él se volvió hacia Hermione de nuevo. Por un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

-Bien.

Hermione retrocedió, sin darle la espalda, como si temiera que aquel joven de mirada iracunda se lanzara sobre ella en cualquier momento.

-Adiós Bill… Recuerdos para Molly y… bueno, ya sabes. Para todos.

La joven se dio media vuelta y casi echó a correr a través de la galería. Bill volvió a mirar el tomo, sintiendo una extraña amargura carcomiéndole el alma. Caminó hasta su despacho y lanzó el libro a una esquina con hastío.

El chico no volvió a conseguir concentrarse en su trabajo. Estaba furioso, sentía que todo lo que había luchado durante las últimas semanas no había servido de nada. Nunca serviría de nada, porque siempre sería un miserable licántropo. Ni siquiera eso. Era mucho menos que un licántropo porque nunca se había transformado del todo en lobo, y en esa forma intermedia era mucho más peligroso que como lobo completo.

Todo se había estropeado. ¿De qué le servía vivir si a partir de ese momento sólo iba a sentir frustración y amargura?

Con una excusa vaga entró en la red flú y regresó a la madriguera. No le apetecía estar sólo, al menos en casa su madre le entretendría con alguna anécdota sin importancia.

La casa estaba en silencio y nadie contestó cuando anunció que ya había llegado. A pesar de la extrañeza que le provocó creer que no había nadie en La Madriguera subió las escaleras. En el rellano se dio de bruces contra Charlie. Bill no vio la sonrisa boba en la cara de su hermano, sólo la expresión de profunda culpabilidad con la que le miró antes de escabullirse hacia la cocina. Había algo extraño en él. Sintió una repentina repulsa hacia el chico pero no le dio importancia y regresó a su solitaria habitación.


	9. Chapter VIII Dudas

**N.A **Hace más de un año desde el último capítulo que subí. Lo sé, ¡mea culpa! Y me han pasado mil cosas desde entonces! Entre ellas que me quedé sin ordenador… Lo cierto es que esta historia ya no me convence mucho, la releo y me parece malísima. Pero voy a intentar rescatarla. A ver si le do un final decente y la termino.

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a quienes habéis continuado mandándome reviews. Me hacía mucha ilusión verlos y saber que aún había quien quería seguir leyendo el fanfic. ¡De hecho es lo que me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo ahora que vuelvo a tener ordenador!

Así que espero que podáis seguir disfrutando al leerla. De momento dejo un capítulo muy cortito que ya tenía escrito. El siguiente está en preparación.

¡Miles de besos!

**Capítulo VIII**

**Dudas**

-¿Cómo que vas a marcharte?

Molly dejó caer los cubiertos a la mesa sin preocuparle el estrépito o las manchas de salsa que le mancharon la pechera de la túnica.

-Bueno, mamá, Bill ya está mejor, ya no os hago falta.- Charlie miraba obcecadamente su plato, habría deseado que se lo tragara la tierra. O haber sido como Percy y haberse marchado de casa por la noche y dejando una nota colgada en la nevera.

-Pero aún tienes permiso.

-Sí, pero no quiero abusar.

-Pego no puedes magchagte ahoga.

Sentía como si Fleur estuviera taladrándole con la mirada. Evitó mirarla, así le era más sencillo.

-En realidad… creo que es lo mejor.

-No, Charly. Tú no te vas todavía, ¿Me oyes? Te necesito aquí.- Exclamó Molly- Te quedas hasta que se te acabe el permiso y no se hable más.

La mujer dio por zanjada la conversación saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación. Charlie miró a su hermano mayor, como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Mamá, yo ya estoy mejor. –Gritó - A lo mejor podría empezar a ayudarte yo. Si Charlie quiere irse por algo será.

Molly no contestó a pesar de haberle escuchado. El licántropo se encogió de hombros y cogió el periódico, ojeándolo distraídamente sin ser consciente de la tensión entre su hermano y su novia.

De repente algo disparó todas las alertas en su mente, pasó hacia atrás un par de páginas, no podía ser.

No podía, simplemente no podía ser él.

Pero era. Esa maldita alimaña…

Bill estrujó el periódico con el puño y salió a rápidas zancadas de la cocina.

-¿Pog qué quiegues magchagte? ¿Pog lo de ayeg?- dijo entonces Fleur

-No puedo hacerle esto a Bill. Lo siento, Fleur, no puedo.

-Ayeg no pasó nada, Chagli,

-Sí pasó, Fleur. ¡Yo no puedo… simplemente tú…, y esta casa… y todo! ¡todo esto es superior mí!

No era la primera vez que Bill estaba en las mazmorras del ministerio, con cinco años había bajado a ver cómo era aquello que no le permitían ver. Recordaba que le había resultado espeluznante, tanto que volvió solito junto a sus padres, llorando. Olía a miedo, a odio, y hacía frío allí abajo. Aquel día las mazmorras le parecía un lugar igual de desagradable que cualquier otro. Había sido fácil convencer al viejo Patrick para que le dejara bajar –¡Charly! ¡Charly Weasley! ¡El hijo de Arthur! ¿Cómo está tu padre? Sigue coleccionando enchufes? Porque Melissa encontró el otro día un viejo enchufe del siglo pasado que...-.

Nada más leer la noticia había sentido la necesidad de verlo, tenía que volver a mirarlo a los ojos antes de que lo mandaran a Azkaban. Habían capturado a Greyback. Al maldito bicho que le había condenado a aquello. Ojalá lo torturaran y muriera lenta y dolorosamente. Ojalá que se bebieran su alma, aunque estaba seguro de que ni siquiera un dementor se dignaría a alimentarse de un alma tan corrupta como era la suya. Le encantaría haber sido él quien lo hubiera atrapado, aunque sólo hubiera sido para provocarle la mitad del dolor que él le había causado. Si hubiera podido le habría conjurado una cruciatus interminable, aunque quien terminara en la prisión mágica hubiera sido él ¿Qué importaba? Aquel lugar no podía ser muy diferente de lo que estaba viviendo.

Pudo olerlo antes de verlo, sintió cómo se le erizaba el bello de la nuca y se ponía en tensión. Olía a lobo, a engendro, al ser más odioso del mundo.

Greyback le miró desde el otro lado de los barrotes con una sonrisa burlona, sus ojos brillaban de un modo inquietante, como si escondieran el secreto de una emboscada. Parecía que le había reconocido desde el principio. Bill apartó la vista, tragó saliva y se acercó a la celda, cuidando de no tocar las sucias barras de metal hechizado.

-Todos los cachorros van a visitar a sus padres.- Afirmó desde el fondo de la celda. Tenía la voz áspera como la lija. Le rechinaba en los oídos.- Lupin también lo hizo en su día.

Bill le respondió con una mirada de desagrado. Lupin no había sido de demasiada ayuda. Nada lo había sido.

-Cuéntame, cachorro. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

La voz desgarrada del licántropo parecía burlarse de él a cada sílaba. Bill le miró a los ojos, furibundo, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Para aquel entonces ya estaban solos, separados únicamente por la magia del celador.

Bill apartó la mirada y el otro licántropo bostezó, aparentemente aburrido. El muchacho estaba manteniendo una lucha consigo mismo, tratando de optar por la mejor solución. ¿Debería pedirle ayuda o sería una locura?

-En realidad…- Comentó el otro como si leyera sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué ganaría yo?

Bill le miró de nuevo.

-Te dije que todos los cachorros vuelven, todos quieren lo mismo. Yo mismo lo quise una vez.

La blanca sonrisa del hombre relucía en la penumbra de su celda. Bill se fijó en sus colmillos, ligeramente más largos de lo habitual.

-¿Qué quieres?

El hombre sonrió con lentitud, como quien se sabe vencedor de antemano y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Libérame…, y sólo entonces te mostraré el mundo tal y como es…, Leko.

Bill se estremeció, sintiendo un calambre a lo largo de su columna y sus colmillos parecieron afilarse. Miró asustado a Greyback que simplemente respondió con una carcajada.

-Piénsatelo.- Respondió dándole la espalda. Greyback ya sabía cuál iba a ser su decisión.


End file.
